


All I Want

by justonemorelie



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Don't Judge Me, I Don't Even Know, I Suck At Writing Smut, M/M, Sexting, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Wanted To Try It Out, Will Be Actual Smut Eventually, i'm not good at this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justonemorelie/pseuds/justonemorelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire is horny, Enjolras is absent.<br/>Grantaire likes playing games.<br/>I suck at writing smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want

There was a slight chill to the room when Grantaire woke up, he pulled the blankets up to his neck and reached out in search for the other body who shared his bed, but it wasn’t there. Grantaire hated mornings now that Enjolras was studying again, he longed to return to the days not so long ago when the two of them would sleep blissfully into the late hours of the morning. He looked over to the clock,11:37A.M., it would be another four hours until Enjolras returned but Grantaire only missed the man more as all thought of sleep escaped from his mind.

Grantaire pulled himself out of bed and made his way out to the living room where his paints and canvas were set up just in front of the window. He stared at the blank white of his canvas and tried desperately to think of something to create, just to pass the time. As the minutes ticked on, Grantaire found himself only becoming frustrated at the lack of ideas that he was able to produce, the only thing which kept appearing in his mind was Enjolras. He closed his eyes and allowed each image of the man fill his mind, the perfect shape of his face which looked as though it were a sculpture, the golden curls which cascaded from the top of his head, the deep blue eyes which had the ability to pierce every inch of Grantaire’s mind, every detail. As the pictures in Grantaire’s head continued to appear he could feel his burning desire for the man grow and grow. Grantaire opened his eyes again a looked over to the clock, 12:03P.M., that’s when the idea came. He pulled his phone out and quickly typed out a message, smirking to himself as he hit the send button.

 

Enjolras was sitting silently in class, trying his hardest to not lose focus as the teacher began on another one of his tangents. He jumped slightly at the buzz in his pocket and quickly looked around to make sure that nobody had noticed before pulling out his phone and coughing to cover the shock which came from reading the message,

_R: I want you right now._

Enjolras was almost frozen in surprise, trying to think of what to write as a reply. Before he could type anything the phone vibrated again,

_R: are you picturing that? Imagining me riding you until you until you beg for release?_

_E: Grantaire, what are you doing?_

_R: Nothing._

_R: But imagine what I could be doing if you were here with me. I’d do anything and everything that I know you like. I’d have you writhing under my touch, making sure that you felt everything._

Enjolras could feel his stomach clench tighter with every word that appeared on the screen in front of him. He looked around once more, desperate to know that no one had noticed the reddening of his cheeks,

_E: I’m in a very public place right now, R._

Grantaire ignored Enjolras’ not so subtle hinting that it was not the time for him to be playing like this,

_R: Picture me there right now, tracing my fingers over every inch of you. Cupping the bulge that I know is appearing inside your jeans._

Enjolras looked down, as much as he’d hate to admit it, Grantaire was right. Enjolras crossed his legs in a weak attempt to hide the growing stiffness between his legs.

_R: I’ll bend myself over your desk and let you take me right there._

_E: Don’t say stuff like that, Grantaire!_

_R: Getting you all worked up now?_

_R: Good._

Enjolras looked at the time and hated the fact that there was still just over three hours until he could be home. He tried to focus himself on anything but the images that Grantaire had been putting in his mind,

_E: You are so done for when I get home._

_R: When you get home I’ll have you screaming my name until the sounds won’t even come out right._

_R: I’ll tear you apart, oh fearless leader._

Enjolras’ mind couldn’t escape from the pictures in his head, he’d finally had enough. He didn’t care about the other students or the teacher, all that his mind could focus on was Grantaire

_E: Or maybe I’ll tear you apart. I’ll slam you up against the wall and drive myself into you until you so damn hard that you won’t be walking right for the rest of the week._

_R: I knew I was getting you worked up._

_E: You haven’t seen worked up yet._

Grantaire bit down on his lip as he felt his stomach tighten, it would never cease to shock him how dirty Enjolras could be when the time was right,

_E: Got no reply? Too busy thinking of me fucking you against the wall?_

_R: Too busy wishing that my hand was capable of doing the things that yours can._

Enjolras’ stomach clenched once more,

_E: Are you touching yourself?_

_R: Why go to school when you’re already so smart?_

_E: You’re wasting your energy, you’ll have nothing left for me._

_R: You underestimate my abilities, Apollo._

_R: Three hours and you’re mine._

_E: Let the countdown begin._

Enjolras finally forced himself to put away his phone, although no matter how hard he tried he still couldn’t focus on anything but Grantaire for the rest of the day.


End file.
